A lioness of the North
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Gunel Stark is the key to both the North and West. The daughter of Eddard Stark and Jewel Lannister. when war come into their lives, she will have the courage to fight for her families injustice and avenging her people from her own flesh and blood. Aegon Targaryen is alive and he is keen on taking Gunel as his wife. How will the world take on the union between these houses?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Come away oh human child.

To the waters of the wild.

With a fairy hand in hand.

For the world is full of weeping than you can ever understand.

Lord Rickard Stark was sitting in his wall and enjoying the food that is placed upon the table. There is Benjen, Brandon are eating. Rickard looked around noticing that two of his children are missing.

"Where's Ned?"

All two of children looked up and none of them answered.

Rickard was about to opened his mouth.

"I'm here father. We're here."

Rickard turned and smiled at the precious thing that Ned is holding in his arms.

His first born granddaughter who is happily cooed at her father and looked around the room seeing the whole family faces. It's been a long time since there was sound of an innocent child's laughter.

"My apology father. It's seemed that Gunel wanted to me to wake up and get ready."

Rickard waved it off.

"Ha, reminds how eager Brandon was when he wanted to explore. Come here, pup. Let me see my granddaughter."

Ned hesitantly, but happily gave his daughter to her grandfather. Gunel squealed happily and cooed her grandfather.

"She is going to be a beauty. I just know it."

Rickard mused at his grandchild.

He looked to his son and worried it's been few moons since Gunel's birth.

"How you holding up, Ned?"

Ned looked at his father and simply nodded. "It's been hard, but Gunel is the only anchor to keep me alive, so I can't say that I don't regret that she is born."

Rickard grunted in agreement. Yes, it's been hard on Ned and everyone in Winterfell. He son was married to Tywin's second daughter, Jewel Lannister.

Jewel was to say, smart, witty and strong-willed lioness that he gladly welcomed into his household. All gold hair that feels like the sun itself and warm as she is, but that's what Ned loved that of her. Tywin had his daughter foster here in Winterfell and Ned had his heart stopped when he saw her. Rickard secretly laugh when Ned became awkward of her when she kissed him in a cheek. She wasn't like any of her family who are butch of smug bastards that he heard from. She may have Tywin intelligent and pride, but she has her mother's heart and kindness. Tywin was a hard man to pleased, but surprise enough that he aloud Ned to marry his favorite daughter.

He never saw he son so in love with her and she in returned to him. People whispered how much in love these two people are as many said that it reminded him of his marriage to his wife. When his good-daughter announces that she is pregnant there was celebration except that Ned had fainted on the spot that cause whole people to laugh out hard.

Ned was overjoyed and pleased for this precious gift. Until tragedy had strike their household like a bolt of lightning that change everyone. A couple of wildings got out of the wall and invaded their towns and enter their house.

One of them came into his son and goddaughter room where Ned went out to help his father and brothers defend their home, but Jewel was left alone when they came.

It was shocked to them, but she was dying when she killed one of the wilding that was about to take her. Her water broken and the stress and cut from their dagger that caused infectious that made her ill and weak.

Long painful hours, Ned refused to be moved away from his spot beside his wife. She gave birth to their daughter that was screaming into the world. Gunel looks all Lannister from her mother except her eyes that green eyes looks lighter like ice green that reflects the light from the ice.

His wife named their daughter Gunel means mother of Kings because of the dream she had. Ned wasn't sure if it was blood loss or sick with fever. She held onto Ned and she passed away a month later.

Ned felt grief and cries, but saw his daughter looked at him with such calmness as if telling him that she was here for him.

Jewel Stark is placed in the Starks Crypts that Ned would take his daughter to see her mother.

"Where's Lyanna?" Ned asked which Brandon told him.

"She is still sulking in her room knowing that today is the day that she going to see Robert and marry him."

Rickard grunted and looked down at Gunel, "At least hopefully you are more obedient little one." Gunel looked at her grandfather in an owling blinking her eyes at him in a calm manner and hummed to herself.

Rickard nodded to himself making it believable that she told him that she is obedient.

Gunel whined and fussed as she is reaching for Ned. Rickard gave his granddaughter to her father.

Ned rocked his daughter and instantly she had calm down.

"Do you think Lyanna would be happy with Robert?" Benjen asked Rickard which he responded.

"I do believe that she will learn to love him and accept him. After all, we are giving away our winter rose to him."

Rickard turned to Brandon, "Also, Brandon you are to go to Riverlands and wed Lady Catelyn Tully." Brandon grumpily replied, "Yes."

Brandon doesn't look like he like Catelyn very much. Ever since that scandal of Lady Barbrey Ryswell he had defiled, but he refused the request to marry her.

* * *

 **Later that day**

"Lord Stark! Lord Stark!" one of the guards came with news in his hand.

Gunel was crawling on the floor playing with her uncle Benjen and grandfather was enjoying observing the children.

Rickard turned and saw the guard, "What is it?"

"Lord Brandon is taken prisoner in Kingslanding!"

Rickard yelled, "WHAT?!"

Gunel cried at the noise she heard and her dear uncle Benjen went quickly and held to calm her down.

"How?" He gave a chilly voice that can send men shivers in their spines.

"Prince Rhaegar Targaryen has taken Lady Lyanna and Lord Brandon went to Kingslanding and demand that the crown prince to fight him, but King Aerys arrested him. And he is demanding that you come down to Kingslanding."

Rickard felt anguish. His son is foolish! And worst, his Lyanna is kidnapped by the Silver Prince Bah!

"I will go to Kingslanding. I will sort this out."

Benjen looked up to his father and Gunel whined but held by her uncle.

"Benjen stay here and watch Gunel for me. There must always be a Stark."

He held the children and left. Not realizing that this will be the last time that Gunel will remember him. Mad King had burned Rickard Stark while Brandon was strangled by the rope trying to reach his sword to rescue his father but died.

Robert Baratheon declared a rebellion against the Targaryen's and rescue Lyanna Stark his betrothed. Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark made an alliance with Hoster Tully. Ned was disgusted that Hoster gave him his brother betrothed, Catelyn Stark. Lysa Tully will marry Jon Arryn which made people in shocked and snickers about.

Ned knew that he had to do this. After all, his only love of his life is dead and the mother of his child is waiting for him to come home.

Benjen Stark is lord of Winterfell until Ned comes home. So, until then he is in charge of Gunel Stark.

Robert Baratheon had killed Rhaegar at Tridents River.

Jaime Lannister killed the Mad King.

Ned went to Dorne and found Lyanna died at Tower of Joy.

Ned had come home with Lyanna's body and Jon Snow his bastard son. Catelyn Stark given birth to a son, Robb Stark.

Gunel was a year old when Ned come back to Winterfell and held his daughter. Benjen Stark has left few months later to join the Watch and taken the Black.

Many Northern men didn't like Lannister because of what happened to princess Elia Martell and her children.

Gunel was a baby and didn't understand, but she may have Lannister coloring, but she is their Northern Sun of the north.

It will be years now for her Dragon king to take her into his arms and ruled by his side forever.

* * *

 **What do you think? Eddard Stark was married before and her name was Jewel Lannister. You'll see in the next chapter that few years later, she is at Casterly Rock over that incident. Find out next Chapter. Send in Reviews and pm me.**

 **Gunel Norse name that has a meaning: Mother of kings**

 **Gunel Stark looks like 35bb56790d12084438448c45eef918b6**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Infuse your life with action. Don't wait for it to happen. Make it happen. Make your own future. Make your own hope. Make your own love. And whatever your beliefs, honor your creator, not by passively waiting for grace to come down from upon high, but by doing what you can to make grace happen... yourself, right now, right down here on Earth." -Bradley Whitford_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Winter Lioness of Casterly Rock

* * *

A young woman of wild beauty with her golden hair is tied loosely braids down to her hips and let her few strands of hair in her front and sides of cheeks. Her eyes is ice green that shed shivers down on those who dare mock her for be a northern savage.

Gunel is proud of her heritage of the love her father bear for her mother and she in return of his. She is standing over her room on the balcony that sights on the ocean. There is a tournament in her name day. She wished that her grandfather would let her go home back to Winterfell, but he refuse yet again. She is 8 and 10 today and Tywin Lannister is hoping a husband or at least a guard to protect her. You are probably wondering why she is here and not with her father? Gunel Stark the only daughter of Eddard Stark and Jewel Lannister.

She came to Casterly Rock because she was poisoned at Winterfell.

Tywin Lannister firmly wanted to have Gunel here at his home, Eddard Stark fought tooth and nail to keep her with him. It's no secret that the quiet wolf loves her and Jewel Lannister more than his second wife and children.

Tywin even went as far to bring King Robert Baratheon to resolve this issue. He chose to side Tywin Lannister to bring her here because of the large Debt he owed to her grandfather.

Gunel left a tearful goodbye to Eddard Stark and Jon Snow. Catelyn alienated her from her other half-siblings. So, she doesn't know how she felt for them.

Rumors spectrally that it was one of faceless man did it.

Others said that it was the Targaryens sympathies wanted her dead.

But those two were shot off because many decided to go for the possibility to reality, many have accused Catelyn Stark tried to kill her.

Now that sets off the seven Kingdoms and it don't help that she is cold woman to Jon Snow and now many believe it. Catelyn reputation is drowning and not good.

Gunel knew she doesn't care for her and it never surprises because she did tried to kill Jon Snow since when she prayed to the stranger to take him away and let him die.

Gunel never trust her because she is a foolish woman that doesn't realize her southern ideas do not make the Northmen happy.

The sea breezes blew her hair as she tried to smell the air for signs of winter but she completely doesn't remember.

"Beautiful isn't," Tyrion came to see his niece that his beloved sister had left behind.

"Hello, uncle." Gunel greeted with warmth for him.

Tyrion still sees her as Jewel his sister who loves him more than anything in the world. A she-wolf of Casterly Rock that Westland's and common people loved her more than his father and other Lannister's.

"I hear that father is making everything grand for your nameday. He had many plans for you." Tyrion told as he looked at the ocean.

"Grandfather can do what he pleases, but he can give what I truly want in this world."

"Yes, he denied you to go visit Winterfell again." Tyrion said in grim tone about it. It's no secret that Tywin doesn't trust Catelyn Stark and it doesn't help the rumors either that he will gladly go against Riverlands as punishment for Gunel unexpected death.

"He loves you more than he ever loved his children and other grandchildren." Tyrion told her as he patted her hand in comfort.

Gunel doesn't care about that she wanted her father. She wanted to go back to the North. That's all she had ever wanted!

"I'm sure he had some loved for all his family the same." Gunel told him, but Tyrion rebuff if, "No, you are his only special child. The same as my sister jewel who loves you and me here in Casterly Rock."

Tyrion gave her a book that is beautifully leather cover and titles said, "Rise and fall of winter kings."

Gunel smiled happily.

"I figured that you wanted to remind yourself who are born from."

"Thank you," Gunel whispers.

"Shall we go to face the lions?" Tyrion asked as he smiled at his niece.

Gunel nodded and held her chin as a wolf.

' _I'm not a lion. I am a wolf of the north. They made had fed me, clothe me and dress like them, but I will not be them. They will always know that winter is coming to Casterly Rock.'_

Gunel came upon them like a she was getting ready to be executed.

What she doesn't know is that someone is coming for her?

* * *

 **What you think? Gunel play the part of Lion, but true to her heart and soul that she will always be a wolf and a wolf can patiently wait to arise to her hunting ground. Next Chapter the tourney and the mysterious knight came and Gunel had been Kidnapped?!**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Only in art will the lion lie down with the lamb, and the rose grow without the thorn."- Martin Amis_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 2 The mysterious knight who won the crown of Love and Beauty

 **Gunnel Stark**

Gunnel sat next to her grandfather from her right side and her uncle Tyrion to her left.

"Let the tournament. Begin!" The crowd cheered as Tywin wave his hand that signal for the tournament to begin.

They are sitting a place that is considered a royal box. Many of the competitors wanted to win her favor, but she bluntly declined them. She finds none of the men interesting enough to give her favor. Gunnel looked around to see if there is any sign of Northern men banner or at least members of Starks, but sadly there are none. Her grandfather had gifted her sweet lion cub. It so cute! Its fur is pure white as snow and silvery-blue eyes.

A female cub that she had gladly gives her name Helen. Her precious cub is enjoying lying comfortably on her lap as she gently combs her cub through her fingers.

Helen purred happily as it rested her eyes for a bit.

"Niece, it looks like your uncle Jaime is competing for your favor." Tyrion jested as Gunnel smiled that thought of what Tyrion said. She watches her uncle Jaime jogging his horse to their box.

Jaime came up and charmingly said, "Sweet niece, May I asked for your favor." Gunnel gently places Helen on her maid's arms and went up to the lance to tie her red scarf on the lance.

"Good luck," Gunnel smiled and nodded at him. Jaime just laughs it up, "I don't need such things of luck." Jaime rode away from the royal box. Gunnel went back to sit on her chair. Her maid had given her cub back.

"Yes, a glorified kingsguard; instead of being my heir," Tywin whispers in her ear that she can detect his contempt on the word Kingsguard. Gunnel knew that Tywin wanted his first born to take over the family as Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the west. Sadly, Jaime has no interest in being a Lord or politics. So, her grandfather had never forgiven her uncle for leaving his home to be a kingsguard.

The crowd cheered for Jaime when he unhorsed his opponent.

The crowd became silent when that person came.

The Black Knight is riding in the field. They call him that because he dons his armor in pure black. He looks like a young man, grown man or perhaps a woman. No knew who he is or way he came from.

He never said a word.

All they know is that lately he has been coming to Casterly Rock for the tourney. Gunnel is secretly curious about who he is.

Yet he is the first one who does not want her favor. He would look at her from a far, but never made a move or said a word.

* * *

 **Tywin Lannister**

Tywin clapped politely when his son, Jaime had defeated his opponent. He looked at his granddaughter who may have Stark features, but inherited her mother's sunny gold hair, eyes and her cheekbones. He will never admit to anyone that when he saw Gunnel. It made his heart ached to know that his daughter is dead when wildings attack their home and Gunnel was the last piece of his daughter's flesh.

Gunnel is his only pride and joy left in this world.

He is proud that she is the ideal and potential lady to marry the highest rank in nobility. However, the problem is that he sees none of the men who are worthy enough to marry his granddaughter.

He knew that the final say for her marriage belongs to her father, Lord Eddard Stark. However, Lord Stark said, that he wanted all his children to fell in love with someone to marry. Tywin refused that notion because sooner you married your children off. The better for your children to secure your families lines, duties and legacy.

Next is the Knight of the Flowers. Ah, already, they are here. The House of Tyrells had come into the den of lions.

The Tyrells are the only true rivals to the Lannister family in wealth and power. Tywin looked at the boy, but he knew of his disgusting taste in same sex than females. The only real reason that Ser Loras Tyrell has entered this Tournament is because of Lady Olenna Tyrell urging her grandson. Probably, Lord Maces Tyrell was being bully by his grandmother again. The Queen of Thorns is here to see if her grandson could catch his granddaughter's attention. Tywin sneak his gaze on her. Thank the Gods; she is not impressed by Ser Loras Tyrell.

He silently sighed in relief. Gunnel deserves more than a pillow-biter as a husband.

The Knight of the flowers opponent is the mysterious Black knight. Strong and already seem to have patient in defeating his opponent.

However, he is keener of knowing who this mysterious Black knight is. He has been competing with other tournaments before this nameday of his granddaughter. The Black knight has never been defeated. Tywin has been telling his spies to keep an eye out for him, but he is clever enough to avoid them.

Someday, he will find out who is this mysterious Black Knight.

The horn blows as both knights had charged with their lance in positions and riding their horses towards each other.

The lance shattered that belongs to the Black knight who knocked Ser Loras to the ground.

' _One strike,'_ Tywin is impressed that the Black knight had beat the Knight of the Flowers. The crowd cheered and few nobles glare hatefully at the Black Knight. Especially, the Tyrells.

The entire the Black knight is unbeatable. He defeated few of his bannermen and his brother, Tygett Lannister.

Gunnel clapped and cheered at the Black Knight. As are the other people are cheering for the Black Knight when he raised his broken lance to the crowd.

Gunnel eyes showed that she is impressed, but he doesn't know the identity of this knight. In other words, he is going to have to keep her distance from the Black knight.

Next horn blows; it was his son, Jaime. He is riding on his horse acting like a fool that he is. This is the final of the tournament. The Black Knight is gripping on his lance rather tightly.

The horns blow as they charged into the lane.

SMASH* the lances are splattered to both Jaime and the Black Knight. Both refused to go do and stay on the horse.

Tywin scratch his chin a bit as he gaze at both of them.

Round two has come. The horn is blow again as Jaime and the Black Knight charged towards each other, but result the same.

' _Perhaps,'_ Tywin thought to himself, _'My son is equal to the Black knight.'_ They kept charging each with such determination to knock each other out. Tywin is impressed. Very impressed, indeed.

By the looks of it, Gunnel leans forward in excitement and nearly forgetting her manners as a lady.

"Look at such strength between them!"

"Aye! Looks like the Black Knight met his match!"

"Ser Jaime is the best in Casterly Rock!"

"The Black Knight is not giving up!"

"What Stamina!"

"The ferocity!"

"For Casterly Rock!"

"For the Black Knight!"

"Go, Ser Jaime!"

"Fight on, Black Knight!"

"JAIME LANNISTER!"

"BLACK KNIGHT!"

The longer this tournament lasted the more rowdy the people are.

"Quiet the stubborn knight don't you think uncle?" He heard Gunnel speaking with that creature of a son. Tyrion snorted, "More like he determined to beat your uncle Jaime."

Both Jaime and the Black Knight are visibly exhausted. Well, well who will be victories? Will it be Jaime Lannister or the mysterious Black Knight?

The horn blows again. Both charge with more raw power and people lean forward in excitement.

Jaime and the black Knight ran towards together. It feels like a closer to aim…

Bang*SMASH!

Both lances explode into splinters and shields crack in half. The people had oh sounded out and groan at the feeling of pain. But by a miracle it happened.

Jaime Lannister rolled off his horse and landed on the dirt. His armor is dented and Jaime landed on a loud Thud! Tywin stood up on his feet in fear that Jaime may have gotten serious hurt or worse. The Black Knight leaned more on his stallion, but remains on the horse. Black Knight kneels before Jaime Lannister and gave him his hand. Which his son gladly reach for it and gotten up on his feet. Tywin sighs in relief that Jaime is getting up from the ground and onto his feet.

The Steward announced the winner. "The winner for the Tournament is the Black knight! He has earned himself 80,000 gold dragons and…" The steward assistant came forward with a red pillow and on top of it, lays a winter roses that is formed into a crown. "You will have the right to crown whomever the ladies as Queen of Love and Beauty."

The Noble murmur each and looked around to see if any luck ladies to be given a crown.

The Black Knight is still on his stallion as he taken the bag of gold and the crown. He watches as the Black Knight turned is horse around and throws the Crown into the air. The crowd watches as it landed on his granddaughter's hand in the air. Gunnel gasps silently and gripped hold to the crown. Tyrion smiled diminished as he looked at the crown and Gunnel.

The crowd cheered and others politely clapped at the declaration.

Tywin knew the true meaning of this.

The Black Knight wished to have his granddaughter hand in marriage.

* * *

 **Tyrion Lannister**

He is enjoying the feast and telling jokes to his sweet niece. Tyrion is a smart man, but sadly they all only saw him as a dwarf and nothing more.

Gunnel is eating few of her favorites such as cooked pheasants and lemon cakes. To him it was exhausting day for everyone. He could tell by looking at the guest and family members are whispering each about the Black Knight had declared Gunnel Stark as Queen of Love and Beauty. Other people like him and his _beloved_ father knows the true meaning by it.

He has his own intention on marrying Gunnel with or without permission from laws of men.

Gunnel is dancing with few potential suiters and simply dancing with them. Tyrion is keeping an eye on her just in case if shall we say lose their hand.

Gunnel came to him, "Uncle, I'm going to my chambers to check on Helen."

Tyrion smiled, "Don't worry; I will keep the party going."

She kissed his cheek and left.

…..

It been hours, where is she?

His father is noticing somebody is missing.

"Where is Gunnel, Tyrion?" Oh yes, his father is mad.

"She said that she went to her chambers to check on your gift."

Before his father uttered a word, a scream reach to their ears. Everyone saw one of their guards came in blood and wounded.

The wounded guard collapsed and they went to his side.

He mumbled, "Taken…Lady…Gunnel."

Tyrion waddled behind his father as they went to Gunnel chamber room. His father opened the door suddenly.

Tyrion saw his sweet niece room.

It's all trashed and demolished. They noticed little blood around the floor and hand prints. The crown of Love and beauty is cover in blood and beside it is a Targaryen banner flag.

"Send out the guards! Find them!"

This is not a good nameday at all.

* * *

 **Phew that is good. Now bring in comments and reviews. Let's get the show boarding.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _There is no greater power in Heaven or on Earth than pure, unconditional love. The nature of the God force, the unseen intelligence in all things, which causes the material world and is the center of both the spiritual and physical plane, is best described as pure, unconditional love." -Wayne Dyer_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 3 The Realm in Chaos and The Dragon Prince

Chaos. Everything in this World will always be chaos. Tywin Lannister is roaring with rage and lust for someone's blood. He sends everyone he could think of to find if there have been rumors or sights on them.

It has been five months since Gunnels was taken. No trails or sight of them. Every time they came close to the trail, it grows cold.

Robert Baratheon already demanded to find the Targaryen's to be killed and Gunnel must be found. He heard that the king is traveling to the North. Of all the days, the king had to travel to the North and bring back a new Lord Hand to the King. No doubt to make Lord Stark the new Hand.

Many people question his diplomatic about how to deal with the kidnapped granddaughter of Tywin Lannister, yet it brought upon seeing the King just shrugged it off as if Gunnel was just another Lannister.

No doubt that Eddard Stark will not be pleased by this event. In fact many people in the North are not pleased by this. They went as far as called it the Second kidnapped of Lady from house of Stark.

Tyrion saw his niece's bloody room and by the Gods it is a mess in there. For someone like himself, he believes that there might be some kind of hint or clue that had happened; judging by the thrashed of fallen books and broken chairs.

Odd. Tyrion noticed something. Few of her dress and clothing's are missing. Her favorite books such as Dance of The Dragons and the new book, "Rise and fall of winter kings" he gave for her Name-day. He would say that she caught by surprise or it was somebody they knew.

He sees no harm of her cub. Not one body or trace of it. The Cub was taken with them as if he didn't want to lose her trust to corporate with the kidnappers. Tyrion thought that maybe the kidnappers wanted her alive and unharmed because of his father. Perhaps, he wanted her to be comfortable when he takes her somewhere.

Tyrion is thinking who would bother putting Targaryen red flag with the three headed dragon next the Crown of Love and Beauty with soaked blood on it.

Was it after her life?

No, that can't be right. If they were after Gunnel's life they would have left her dead body lay there in her room.

Perhaps it was the union they wanted from her.

If she does conceived a child from the union; this child born from the Dragon with the Lioness whom bears the blood of the Wolf. This child could be the greatest threat to the Baratheon's throne.

Tyrion couldn't help, but wonders are there a dragon prince who isn't the Beggar King alive or is he an imposter? No matter, he must do his part in getting his niece back safe and alive. He made a promise to protect his niece who is like a daughter to him.

* * *

 **Aegon Targaryen**

Stepstones the place where Prince Daemon Targaryen began a private war for the Stepstones in 106 AC, and he proclaimed himself King of the Stepstones and the Narrow Sea in 109 AC. Aegon felt it suitable for him to come close to Westereos.

It hides the Targaryens supporters and his army to rest the settlement here. The Castle has been strong as ever and rebuild few weaknesses of the wall.

The ocean winds blew through his silver-blond hair. He smiled as he inhales the fresh air from the sea. Aegon wished that this will be his world. A world where it is calm and peaceful to enjoy life like this.

He heard the bed creak loud enough for him to hear. Aegon turns around to walk back into the curtain cover bed. The silk is pink and made it look so seductive for him.

He ran his fingers slowly and walked around to see his most beloved is waking up now.

"My love…?"

He moves the silk curtain where he kidnapped his bride.

Gunnel Stark is now Gunnel Targaryen.

"Is it time…? She has been caught off with a sealed kiss from his lips pressing on her. Aegon knew that taking advantage is wrong, but when he saw her on the stand his heart stop for a moment. Gunnel is has grown beautiful and stronger then he remember.

You may not want to believe it, but they have met before when they were children.

* * *

 _Flashback_

' _Hey, what are doing in the waters?!' The young Gunnel looked up and saw an Aegon Targaryen who was Young Griff at that time with blue hair dyed._

" _Looking for shells." Gunnel had answered it like he was a baby. He scowls a bit and crossed his arms on his chest._

" _Well, for what reasons?"_

" _For my father." She replies sadly as she was focused on finding pretty shells. Aegon face turned into bit sadness. He had heard that she lives in the North until that incident made her leave to live at Casterly Rock._

" _Oh," Aegon said as he looked down a bit. "I'll help you find good ones."_

 _He played with her. They found the most beautiful cotch shell that is glazed in blue shine. Aegon had fun with her. He didn't need to be reminded that he was going to be king or responsibilities. No this was considered a perfect day._

" _Why go away?" Gunnel said sadly as his notice that she is trying to hold in her tears. He doesn't want her to cry for any reason. No, he wants her to be happy and smile freely at him._

" _How but this," Aegon lean in to kiss her lips, "I'll come back to marry you."_

 _Gunnel eyes glittered in happiness, 'Really?"_

" _Yes, I'll marry you when I come back."_

* * *

"Egg," Gunnel whispered, his nickname as he deepened his mouth into hers. He will never get tired of her. She will be his only true wife. He rolls her over and pinned her down. He removes his mouth from hers and goes to her neck. Gunnel sighs as she purred happily with his touches. He kissed her breast with such fervor. It's like his life depends on her. She sighs and moans at the feeling of his body against hers. He sucks on her nipples and made sure that her other breast is not neglected from the attention.

Gunnel moans and breathes heavily from this.

His rough hands are sliding off silk blankets. She is wearing a silk from Lys that wraps her body like a glove or snake skin.

"Aegon," Gunnel had pause his hand. He looked at saw her shyness and sight of fear. Aegon knew that she was worried.

Aegon stop and smile at this. He knows. There is plenty for them to conceive. He wanted her to be comfortable and not rushed into things that she didn't want.

Aegon went to kiss on her forehead and sighs, "Don't worry love. We have plenty of time." Aegon knew that he had just barely married her and taken him days to gain her trust.

"I'm sorry," Aegon kissed her again. "Don't be sorry. Never be sorry about being forced into something you don't want to do."

Gunnel smiles shyly as she leans her head into his chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

Aegon had left his lioness chamber room as he kissed his sleeping bride. He had gotten ready to go into his meetings. "My Lords," He greeted them as he went to his high seat.

"King Aegon," the murmurs are sounded out in the room. "How far are we going with preparations?" "It's going smoothly if we managed to get the wind in our side and sailed there." One of the commanders told him. "I see," Aegon murmured as he looked down at Westeros. He had seen what the king had become. Their kingdoms are filled with injustice, corruptions, ambitions, thieves, and secrets.

"We must continue our preparations and pray to any gods that the wind will be on our side." Aegon had dismissed the meetings. The only stayed behind is the one who had raised him.

"My King", He called to him.

He turned and said, "Is there something you wished to discuss, Jon Connington?"

Yes, this is Jon Connington. This is the man who had served faithfully to Rhaegar Targaryen and joined the rebellion against his own liege Lord Robert Baratheon. After the battle of Bells, he fled and brought him to exile themselves into Essos. He has been teaching him and training him to become King.

"May I be blunt?" Jon said as Aegon waved off to allowed permission.

"Why did you wish to take the Lady of Gunnel Stark? If you need a bride of worthy status of yours, then you can still marry to your aunt, Daenerys Targaryen."

"No, Gunnel is my only wife and will be the mother of my children. She is the daughter of both powerful Houses. The Starks and Lannisters will have to accept her as my wife and queen." Aegon firmly reminded Jon that she is his queen by choice.

"But you forget yourself, my boy. Ever since that day, we kidnapped her. One of our own hit her head hard and the Maester said that she lost her memories. You went as far as treat her like an honored guest. These past moons, you went as far as convinced her that she is going to be your wife. Now that you married her, there is no doubt that she will start to remember who she is and that night!" Jon yelled angrily at him.

Aegon knew that Jon Connington is displeased with him. Yes, he knew it was wrong to take advantage of her fragile mind, but he couldn't help it. Gunnel was so fragile and all he wanted was to keep her to himself. He knew it was selfish to take her away while her mind is a fragile state that she could be taken advantage of it.

The look on her face that showed how helpless she is and she is dependent on him. He knew sooner or later that she will remember that day and will most likely never forgive him. But he is hoping that she will grow to love him and will forgive him for all the things he made her go through.

"When that time has come, then I will accept any punishment from Gunnel. After all, she has been my wife forever till the day I die." Aegon stood firm with his decisions. Jon looked awed at him and nodded grimly, "I hope for your sake. Your Lady wife will forgive you someday."

Aegon watched as Jon left.

'I hope so too, Jon. I really do hope so.'

* * *

 **That's it. So, preview that Gunnel lost her memories and Aegon had taken her from her home. Now they are married and no, she hasn't consumed their marriage yet. Don't worry her lioness cub, Helen is alive and unharmed, so you will see her in the next chapter. Aegon is guilty about it and not sure how will Gunnel remember. Give me reviews and comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

" _I raise up my voice—not so that I can shout, but so that those without a voice can be heard. … We cannot all succeed when half of us are held back."_

 _-Malala Yousafzai_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones**

* * *

Chapter 4 The princess, The North, and The Dragon

 **Aegon Targaryen**

Aegon stood over the painted table to see the map of the seven kingdoms.

Frustrated by the winds not changing, but also, the guilt of his wife.

"Damn!" He fisted on the table in frustration.

Jon has a point.

Aegon was foolish and worse he repeated the same action of his bastard father with that whore Lyanna Stark!

He simply took her and worse one of his men was stupid enough to hit her in the head. He already executed that foolish more solid the night after they had returned.

Despite this event, he made a vow before any Gods, both old and new that he will be better than him.

Now he made things worse than before.

"Gods, what a big mess I have made."

Aegon sat down to the chair and briefly thought about his wife.

It was a simple ceremony.

Not much big commotion or anything.

* * *

 _Wedding flashback:_

 _Aegon stood regent, but not to his Lord's hand Jon notice his tense nervous about it.  
_

" _Your grace, calm down."_

" _I am calm."_

 _The Old Griffin just chuckled and say, "No, you not, but that's okay. All men have to go through this many times."  
_

 _Everyone in the room grew quiet._

 _Lo and behold his bride._

 _She is being escorted by one of Aurane Waters since he was there and makes sense to have someone escorted her.  
_

 _She is beautiful with such grace._

 _Aegon wished that his mother and sister could see his wedding._

* * *

Aegon snapped his eyes and look lazily at the painted table.

He sighs depressed at how he made things harder on himself by the choices he made.

Aegon needs to hurry.

He can only pray to the Gods that the winds will change soon.

* * *

 **Gunnel Targaryen Nee' Stark**

Gunnel looked at the sea and ships are being prepared for her husband's conquest. Aegon, her husband AH!

She clenched her hand onto her head as it started to hurt.

She seemed to have fuzzy memories about a man whom she called, 'Papa.'

* * *

' _Papa!' Her little legs ran up to him when he finally came home. He smiled and get off of his horse. He kneeled and lifts her into the air. His sigil is a snarling wolf. Wait! A Direwolf._

" _My little golden pup."_

 _He looks at him with such gentle eyes._

* * *

Flashback to her mind in the present with a gasp that has been out of her mouth. She snapped her eyes open from that memory. She felt her cheeks are wet. She realized that they were her tears.

"Ohh," She softly whispers.

Her hand is placed on her forehead in a daze like a state.

Who was he? Is he her father or someone from the North? His voice is rough deep like the ice. His accent is heavy. He called her his golden pup.

*Sound of lioness low roar

Gunnel turned and saw her beloved lioness that is still growing very well. Helen is closed to her above knee but still growing. Helen purred her as she rubbed her head on her hip.

Gunnel smiled with slight choked noise that is threatened to release.

She kneels and hugs her beloved beast. Helen allows her mistress for she knows she requires comfort.

"What 'Hic' should I do?" She sniffles and muffled her cries into Helen's fur.

Helen purrs gently for her mistress.

Gunnel cries more. She wanted to know. Why does she feel trapped in these fairy tales?

Who is she?

Perhaps she needs to sleep and lay down. There is no way she would be stressed out.

"Come, Helen," She guides Helen back into their chambers as Gunnel lay there to rest.

As Gunnel let Helen sleep on the side bed. She rests her eyes and all voices came to her mind.

" _Papa!"_ A little girl's voice.

" _Little pup."_ The kind fatherly voice.

" _My little cub."_ An older man's voice.

" _My winter lioness."_ A jolly voice.

" _Hello, flower."_ A regal woman.

" _Summer wolf."_ A boy's voice.

Gunnel knew it would be a long day of endless voice in her sleep.

* * *

 **Okay, I know that this brief, but don't worry more is to come.**

 **I hope everyone is being safe from the virus. So, try your best.**


End file.
